Breathe Me
by Millk
Summary: "I don't mind living in a man's world as long as I can be a women in it"- Marilyn Monroe Those wrods were Leah Clearwater's Life
1. Chapter 1

I loved him with my whole being,

He meant the world to me, I cared, I loved, I helped, I needed, I wanted him to be there and

Poof

He was gone, she meant the world to him, she loved, she cared, she helped, she need, she wanted him and he savored it and gave her the same passion in returned.

A savvy looking Leah Clearwater danced her heart on the dance floor with ginger scruffy looking fellar, and while he enjoyed her every move and went with the wave on her hips, a little piece of her mind was wondering off to her first love.

But Leah refused to think about Sam because she was independent, beautiful, smart, and Eye stronger then half the men in this bar. She didn't need him her mind told her, but her selfish heart yearned for him, but she couldn't love him anymore because he wasn't My Sam anymore he was hers.

In a fit of passion and rage Leah Clearwater turned around grabbed the young man and kissed him, with every thing she felt the angry, sorrow, loneliness, heartbreak, and everything rolled into one and she felt nothing. The ginger boy whose name was either Jim or John kept kissing her shoving his tongue down her throat; Leah pushed him away slapping him in swift movement.

"What the fuck"

"Sweetheart you kissed me" Slurred Jim or John

"Well learn how to control yourself next time asshole" Screamed a furious Leah as she rushed to find her two friends Sammy and Jose, the latter dancing with some guy on the bar showing off his sexuality and Sammy who was drunk pouring her heart out to the bartender. Leah pulled Jose off the bar by his collar.

"Can we leave please" She said looking him in the eye now.

"Lee that guy was just about to give me a blo-"The flamboyant southern boy stopped short when he saw the sadness in his best friends. "Darlin' what's wrong" In his Texas draw.

"Nothing I just want to go" Leah said knowing Jose knew she was lying.

"Alright I'll go get the Hot Mess, you go to the car."

A very tipsy Leah stumbled to her car and waited in the passenger side for her amigos to come.

Jose struggling to get Sammy in the car and Leah was ready to go.

"Sammy get your ass in the car"

"But Le-ahhh I wanna stay, and get drunk.

"Sweetheart have you seen yourself" Jose said finally getting her into the car and getting into the driver's side.

"Yup and I look damn good, right Lee" Sammy said snapping her fingers in a sassy manner.

"Yea bitch now put your seat belt on and relax"

"Come one Lee lighten up" Sammy said, "Yea Lee lighten up' Jose added.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
would you stand up and walk out on me." Sammy started way off  
"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key." Jose sang horrible, "Come on Lee this is our theme song"

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends." Busted out Leah.

"Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends" The three sang getting out of Leah's car hading into her house.

"Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love. 

As she struggled with putting the key in the lock while singing, victory finally setting in as they stepped inside.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends" They ended their song on a good note.

"See Lee now wasn't that fun" Sammy said trying not to fall, leaning onto Jose for support

"Yea yea" waved Leah. "Alright I'm taking her to the bath room before-"Jose and Sammy stopped in the living room as they saw hot guys just sitting there.

"Damn Leah who the hell are they" said Sammy very smitten at the moment

When she walked in her living room the whole pack was there. What The hell, what were those bastards doing her, Leah Clearwater dazed and confused walked into the lion's den and was faced with all the pack members just sitting there.

"Well this party is shit" commented a much buzzed Leah.

"Leah could we talk to you alone" said Jacob

"Jose take Sammy upstairs and just leave her in the bathroom, because she gonna throw up soon"

"Aye Aye captain" Jose said while lifting Sammy onto his shoulder, "Leah I'm being lifted help"

"Okay what was so important and lets hurry before they comeback"

"What the hell Leah why didn't you answer your fucking phone", Bellowed an angry Paul.

"I don't even know where my phone is and I was out"

"Well while you were out getting shit-faced, we had to cover you fucking patrol" Paul screamed now getting up from the sofa and walking over to me, grabbing my arm. "Paul relax yourself, and Leah was also supposed to help Emily with picking out bridesmaid dresses" said a very calm Sam.

"First off I forgot, Second Emily has other bridesmaids why didn't she call Rachel or Kim"

"Because she really wants you to be apa-"She didn't even let him finish before she went on the attack. "Look I'm showing up that's more than enough" She huffed.

"Well Emily was really hurt when you didn't show up" Sam said stepping closer.

"Well don't we get hurt sometimes, but I had thing to do so are we done here, because we could have done this over the phone"

"I said the same thing Leah I could have been with Claire But-"Quil stopped when he saw the look Sam was giving him.

" We have more to talk about" Sam edged on.

" Well make yourselves at home" Leah thought knowing this was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leah there's a new vampire in the area" Sam said very concerned, everyone very serious at this point,

"So we need to double patrol and try not to miss when were supposed to patrol." Directing that towards me.

"I said I forgot don't get your panties in a bunch" The guys snickered in a low manner, Sam rolling his eyes at this point getting a little irritated. "Just don't miss your patrol next time Leah"

"You're not my Alpha anymore, so you can't tell me what to do"

"But I'm your Alpha and I can, so don't miss your patrol **please**" Jacob said has calmly has he could to stop an argument that was about to start. "Meet Seth and me at the Cullen's at 12 be there on time". These days Leah actually liked the Cullen's, though she would never admit it, but she was sure Edward knew. Seth is over there most of the time it was a matter time that Leah would be over there too. Speaking of Seth where was he?

"Jacob where's Seth"

"Nessie had a big surprise to show him" Jacob crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a three year old.

"Aw, Jakey she didn't want to show you" Leah teased, "Shut up Leah" Jacob pretty upset at this moment.

The guys getting ready to finally leave were put to a halt when a half naked Sammy ran down the stairs singing.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,"  
A highly intoxicated Sammy grabbed Embry and started gyrating her hips on his crotch. You couldn't help but laugh; the young lad with no knowledge on what to do, but just stand there and look shocked at what the feisty Hispanic girl was doing.  
"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is, Come dance with me Lee" Trying to get Leah to join in on her fun. "No, Sammy go upstairs and put some clothes please".

"Gosh Leah you always ruin my fun, next your kissing a hot guy I'm going to drag your tall ass home" Sammy said putting Leah on the spot now, "What do you know little girl" Leah suspicious at this point."

"I saw you kissing Johnny on the dance floor tonight" So that was his name Leah thought!, but she pushed that to the back of her mind feeling kind of embarrassed, "You little Bit-" But before Leah could get to the giggly girl, Sammy ran upstairs Screaming "Help".

The pack stared at Leah now curious to see what she was doing tonight. "Don't look at me like that you assholes get outta my house "Leah huffed holding the door open for them as they trekked out of her house.

When Leah awoke in the mourning everything hurt, she lifted herself up feeling a weight on her stomach there lay a passed out Jose down to his skivvies passed out. She looked over at the bid red numbers on clock it read 11:50. SHIT she was going to be late, she ran through her room looking for something decent to put on. Leah oblivious to her surroundings tripped over a sleeping Sammy **Fuck **(Damn that girl is a hard sleeper) on her way out. She phased and ran to the Cullen's stopping only to phase back. She limped all the way up the driveway. Fucking Sammy what was she doing on the floor anyway she thought walking right into the Cullen threshold.

"Damn what happened to you she-wolf" Emmett smirked at Leah, she flipped him off and kept on moving. Rosalie smacked Emmett and hugged Leah.

" Leah how are you Hun" Rosalie and Leah started their friendship bonding over one simple thing motherhood that was the one thing both of them wanted most, but was out of their reach and their relationship blossomed ever since.

"Just dandy, do you know what this meeting is about anyways"

"I'm not a werewolf how should I know" Rosalie teased walking away.

"Leah how nice to see you" Esme said she was always very kind, "Just fine where's Jake"

"He's in the living room" She said walking meeting her husband halfway for a kiss. "Hello Leah" Carlisle greeted me; I wave to him and make my way to the living room to see Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee playing a game of some sort.

"Aunt Leah" Nessie rushed into Leah's arms happy to see her, Renesmee had grown on Leah. She just loved the little girl.

"How's life kid" Leah mused on, " Fine, Aunt Leah guess what my birthday's coming up and Aunt Alice said we could have a Fairy theme, do you like it?"

"I dig it Ren" With that Renesmee goes off skipping

"Hey Lee" Seth said smiling as usual, "So what is this meeting about" She stated sauntering over to them.

"Alice saw a new vampire coming into town and she thinks one of us will encounter with them because she can't get a clear look." he also added." So be on the look out"

"So Lee Jake tells me you were lip-locking with some guy last night" Seth tells her with a very smug look on his face.

"Well Jake doesn't known shit" She came to her own-defense, "What is this I hear about Leah and a guy" Alice strolled over with Jasper. "Nothing Alice, can we drop it"

Leah felt the vibration of her phone in her left pocket, "Hello"

"Lee where did you go sweets, I woke up with a chill" Jose sounding hurt

"I had to run an earn, But I'll be there soon" She said trying to soothe him sort of

"Mmkay, do you know what happened to Sammy she has a huge bruise on her stomach" That's what the Bitch gets for sleeping in front of my door.

"Well I don't know"

"Oh and my mother wants you to come to lunch so hurry up" Before she could reply, he hung up. "Well this was fun but I got to go, see you later lovelies" Leah runs out of the house to her car and drives home.

Jose and Leah pulled up to a nice white house, to see Jose's mother working on her garden. "Hi Mrs. Eatonton, how's your garden"

"Hello dear and I told you to call me Truvy" The beautiful plump women moved over to kiss her son on the cheek.

"Momma why do continually garden when don't eat any of it" Jose questioning his mother

"Because my momma did it and her momma did it and so on and so on and I will do it until my knees hurt you got that, Remember baby I was born and raised in Louisiana" And with that she carried on with her garden tools.

"Leah dear if you're hungry there's crab cakes on the counter"

Jose and I hurried in the house to eat, " So what are we doing tonight handsome" It was true Jose was handsome if he didn't like men Leah would be all over that, He was tall and a olive-color skin, beautiful green eyes, and some-what muscular. I've seen straight girls hit on him sometimes.

"I got a date tonight Lee"

Leah gasps" I'm shock, since when do you date"," I don't know you got to meet him though he's a fox" Jose said in a dream state.

"Well he better be a fox to compete with you" Leah complimented the handsome southern boy.

"Now we have to get you a man "

"I'm not ready yet"

"Sweetheart" He stated lifting her head ever so lightly "I know he hurt you, but you are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen in my days. I mean have you seen yourself Lee, and you can fight like a mother fucker. I have so much fun with I couldn't imagine having anyone else doing the things you do for me and if I ever see you upset by that man again I just might slap some sense into you.

Leah was tearing up now, as long as they have been friends they have never had a real heart to heart and to hear him say that really made her love him even more.

"Now don't you cry on me or I'll have to start myself you' hear". Leah looked at her best friend and thanked him.


	3. Author's Note

Hello Thank you a bunch for the wonderful comments!

This is my first story, but I just want to let you in on something's. Leah's love interest should be in the next chapter,

And some more exciting things, But I just wanted to say thank you a lot for your support.

- Sandy Dee


End file.
